The Perfect Rainy Afternoon
by Lizziefan101
Summary: Just a short L/G story! A one chapter thing....I hope you like it!!


A/N- Hey! This is pretty much a one chapter story. It's full of L/G fluff and all of that good  
  
stuff. I got this idea from a dream I had...(I know I'm so obsessed I dreamt about Lizzie...  
  
I'm pathetic) But oh well..I thought it was a good idea for a story! I hope you like it!! It might  
  
be short..and it might be long..I don't know yet. ~Whitney  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a rainy Sunday afternoon. The day had started out perfect, and Lizzie and Gordo were  
  
at the "Speedway Go-Karts". It was perfect....that is until it started raining, and they had  
  
to go in the Arcade for shelter.   
  
Gordo wasn't really a big fan of video games. He thought that they were a waste of brain cells.  
  
But Lizzie enjoyed them, and he couldn't argue with her. After all, she was his best friend.  
  
But latley...he'd been having some...different feelings for her. It seemed as if everytime   
  
she walked into the room, his heart would stop for a second. He soon came to the conclusion  
  
that he liked her...in a romantic sense..not as just a friend.  
  
But of course, he would never tell her that. Although he had tryed many times, he just  
  
couldn't get the words out.  
  
Gordo was day dreaming yet again, when Lizzie snapped him out of it.  
  
"Gordo!! Hello?!" Lizzie said as she waved her hand back and forth infront of him.  
  
"Oh! Uh..hehe..sorry. What were you saying?" Gordo asked. He was a little embarassed, but soon  
  
got over it.  
  
"I said do you want to go back outside? It stopped raining." Lizzie asked yet again.  
  
Sometimes she wondered what he was thinking about. Latley, he'd been in a daze everytime they  
  
were together. And that was everyday. The two were in seperable. They did everything together.  
  
But there was something he wasn't telling her. And Lizzie was determined to find out what  
  
it was.  
  
Little did Gordo know, that she too had been feeling something different for Gordo. She tryed  
  
to ignore it, but..couldn't. And although most of the time she would try and think of something  
  
else, her thoughts always trailed back to Gordo.  
  
"Uh...sure. But I don't really feel like Go-Karts anymore..you wanna go to the park? And  
  
walk take a walk or something?" Gordo asked. He was hoping for the time alone with Lizzie.  
  
  
  
Miranda would be back from her annual trip to Mexico in a week, and he needed to talk   
  
to Lizzie...badly.  
  
Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Sure sounds good." she replied.  
  
The two called their parents to let them know where they would be, and headed to the park  
  
which was one block away.  
  
They walked in silence until Lizzie decided to speak up.  
  
"You seem...distracted, everything okay?" She asked a little concerned.  
  
Gordo looked up and looked into her eyes. Concern filled them. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine...but I am distracted. I guess I'm just thinking about...someone." Gordo said  
  
and almost instantly regretted saying the word "someone".  
  
Lizzie stopped walking.  
  
"S-someone?" Lizzie asked. A wave of jealousy washed over her. But she had to act like her old  
  
self. She had to be...nosy. And that was just was she was gonna do.  
  
"Wow, so my little Gordo has a crush huh? Who is she?" she asked trying to sound as happy and  
  
as perky as possible.  
  
Gordo was a little dissapointed that she sounded so happy. But, he was gonna try something..it  
  
might work, and it might not.  
  
"I'm not telling." Gordo said, trying to get her interested.  
  
He succeeded.  
  
"Ohhh! Come on! Why not? Okay, if you won't tell me who, then give me hints." Lizzie pleaded.  
  
She gave him the sad eyes.  
  
"Oh no not the sad eyes...you know I can't say no to the sad eyes.....okay I give. I'll hint  
  
around." Gordo said.  
  
This might actually be a good thing. If she figured it out...he would have that off his chest.  
  
"Well, she has blonde hair." Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie stopped again.  
  
"It's not KATE is it?!?!?!" She practically screamed.  
  
Gordo made a disgusted face.  
  
"You think..eww no. You know me better than that. why would I ever like KATE?! Yuck." Gordo  
  
replied.  
  
"Whew! Okay good." a relieved Lizzie said.  
  
By this time, they found a bench and sat down.  
  
"What else can you tell me about her?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Gordo thought for a minute. Should he take the risk and hint on more? Or should he stop now  
  
before he embarasses himself. Why not? He was gonna take the risk.  
  
Gordo looked at her.  
  
"Well, she has the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen, and when I look into them, I feel  
  
like she's only looking at me, and everythings right." Gordo said with as much courage as he   
  
had.  
  
Lizzie thought a moment....green eyes...blonde hair. She wanted to believe it was her, but she  
  
couldn't. Maybe it was some girl from Advanced math or something. Lizzie had convinced  
  
herself that she was way to ditzy for Gordo to ever like, like that.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Wow...it sounds like you're in love." Lizzie said. She was clearly a little dissapointed.  
  
"Yeah, I think I am..." Gordo was catching on that she was dissapointed. And for a moment  
  
he thought that maybe, just maybe, she thought that he was talking about someone else, and  
  
that she was jealous. Again, he was going to risk it.  
  
But before he could say anything, Lizzie spoke up.  
  
"How long have you known her?" She asked. Hoping that she didn't even know that he existed.  
  
Gordo smiled.  
  
"My whole life." he replied.  
  
Lizzie looked up. She didn't know what to say. She was...speechless. Could it be?  
  
"Gordo....who is it?"  
  
In her heart she knew, but she didn't want to blurt out "Me!" and be embarassed if it wasn't.  
  
'This is it, there's no turning back now.' Gordo thought.  
  
"You know her quite well, the next and last hint, is...she's sitting right next to me." Gordo  
  
said. And the truth was, he was scared to death of her reply.  
  
Lizzie looked at him in the eyes. A small smile formed on her lips.  
  
"You know...it's funny. Because I have a crush on someone too. And it just so happens  
  
that he's sitting next to me also."  
  
Well, Gordo was surprised, and thrilled.  
  
This was it. He was gonna do it.  
  
He kissed her...on the lips.  
  
And right as he did, it started to rain again.  
  
So there they were, in the rain kissing on a bench.   
  
It turns out, the day was perfect after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why Not take a crazy chance  
  
Why Not do a crazy Dance  
  
if you loose the moment  
  
you might loose alot  
  
so why not, why not"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- So? You like? Do you think I should do a sequel? Well then tell me!! Reveiw!! ~Whitney 


End file.
